


The Divine Warriors:The Prologue

by LucyLue07



Series: The Divine Warriors [1]
Category: Minecraft Diaries (Aphmau)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, One-Sided Enki/Irene, One-Sided Esmund/Irene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLue07/pseuds/LucyLue07
Summary: The story of the Divine Warriors takes place over 900 years ago. The six of the Divine Warriors were once friends and well-loved by many. The Divine Warriors were called Irene The Matron, Shad The Destroyer, Esmud The Protector, Menphia The Fury, Enki The Keeper, and Kul’Zak The Wanderer. This is their story and how it came to an end but started another's beginning.
Relationships: Irene/Shad (Aphmau)
Series: The Divine Warriors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157438
Kudos: 1





	The Divine Warriors:The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Minecraft Diaries. Most inspiration comes from Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries videos on Youtube. Please go and check it out!

The story of the Divine Warriors takes place over 900 years ago. The six of the Divine Warriors were once friends and well-loved by many. The Divine Warriors were called Irene The Matron, Shad The Destroyer, Esmud The Protector, Menphia The Fury, Enki The Keeper, and Kul’Zak The Wanderer.

Irene was a fighter for peace and often fought for the right causes. She was the only one among her friends that did not go through the cycle of death and rebirth, as she had to remain as she was to protect the world. Since Irene was The Matron, the one divine warrior that transcended the others, but destiny fated her to continue living, while her friends died and were reborn over and over again. While the warriors were alive, Esmund often fought alongside Irene, who was a shield for good and the protector.

It is currently unknown what the other Divine Warriors' roles were, but Shad was a different story. He was a warrior of destruction and chaos, a force against the sanctity of the world. Shad loved Irene deeply, and Irene loved him back, but the fates were against them, for they were star-crossed lovers. While Irene was a champion for peace, Shad was destined to be a warrior of chaos and destruction.

It was in Shad’s nature to cause chaos as well as destruction and often cause many innocents to be hurt or die; this brought Irene into a crossroad, her duty to protect and her lover. As her duty to protect people, her lover and her friends caused a great toll on her. With her constant fighting against Shad, as well as, Esmund’s affections for her, she forgot how to feel compassion, empathy, or love for anyone; she completely lost her emotions for everyone and everything. She continued to do good for the world but could not return feelings of love to those that loved her.

During this time, Enki, Esmund, and Kul'zak decided that if Shad were gone, there would be no more darkness in this world, and Irene would be able to feel again. It is a mystery how they came to this decision; when Shad discovered their plan, his anger turned him into something dark and powerful. He became what is known as the Shadow Lord. Irene had to fight Shad, so she created a new realm for their battle; the Irene Dimension. Irene's and Shad's battle lasted many years that shook the Earth, but with the help of the other five divine warriors were able to break him and his relic into pieces, scattering them across the world, and locked his soul in the Nether. After the battle, Irene didn't feel anything. She wanted to feel sad for Shad's death, but could not.

Eventually, the other warriors died again, leaving her all alone in this realm. Irene wanted to learn how to feel, so she decided to seal away all her memories and go into slumber in the realm she created. She took her powers from herself and placed them in her relic. As she sealed away her memories, she gave her best friend Hyria a staff, and said when it glows, put it somewhere where she could be awoken from her slumber and that needed her help the most.

Hundreds of years later, a boy who had recently become a Shadow Knight came into Hyria's forest. Even though he had lost all of his emotions, he still cared for his brother. Hyria told him to place the staff at the place that needed the help of Irene, but the boy didn't know the actual Irene would come. And thus, Irene came back into the world under a new name, as we all know her. Her name…….Aphmau.


End file.
